Episode 038
Teikoku Strikes Back - Second Half!! (帝国の逆襲・後編‼, Teikoku no gyakushū . Kōhen‼) is episode 38 of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Raimon are stuck in the middle of a game against True Teikoku Academy, and Kageyama has convinced its players to use any means to win; even if it means the destruction of their minds and bodies. Can Raimon show them the error of their ways before it's too late? Plot The episode begins with Sakuma using Koutei Penguin No. 1 and screaming in pain. Endou tries to block it using God Hand but fails. Kidou tries to make Sakuma stop using Koutei Penguin No. 1 because it is forbidden, surprising Raimon. Sakuma refuses and says if it's for the sake of winning, he'll use it as many times as it takes. It turns out Koutei Penguin No. 1 is a technique Kageyama Reiji created. While it has ferocies offensive power, it sends searing pain through all the muscles in your body. So they sealed it off as a forbidden techniqe never to be used again. If someone uses it twice in a match, they'll reach their limit. A third time would make it almost impossible to play soccer again. The same goes for Endou, if takes that shoot head on again, he won't be able to stand! Raimon's strategy now is to make sure Sakuma doesn't get the ball. Kidou, Ichinose and Someoka use Koutei Penguin No. 2 but it fails against Beast Fang , another forbidden techniqe. Fudou makes a shoot but it is stopped by God Hand. Sakuma and Genda say that Kidou doesn't understand, that only victory has value. The first half ends here. Coach Hitomiko orders Fubuki to go on forward. As the second half begins Someoka shoots using Wyvern Crash but it's actually a pass to Fubuki! Fubuki uses Eternal Blizzard to score and Genda doesn't have time to react! When Someoka attacks again, Fudou makes a violent play and injures Someoka. Fubuki is about to punch Fudou when Someoka stops him, saying he'll be removed from the game. Aki says that Someoka can't play the rest of the match and Endou says to switch Megane in. Megane says he can't because his leg injury has not healed yet. Someoka says not to switch him out but,even if he may be useless, to let him stay on the field. As the match continues, Fudou steals the ball from Kogure and violently attacks Ichinose . Sakuma gets the ball and uses Koutei Penguin No. 1 again but Kidou tries to stop it but fails and Endou uses Majin the Hand to stop it. Sakuma says that he won't stop and that he was always envious of Kidou and that now he has power and he can surpass him. Sakuma uses Koutei Penguin a THIRD time but is stopped by Someoka. Fudou passes to Sakuma but Sakuma collapses. With this the match ends in a tie. Coach Hitomiko calls a rescue squad for Sakuma. Kageyama tellls Fudou that he is usless and second-rate. The stadium activates some kind of self-distruct button but...where's Kidou!?! Kidou is talking to Kageyama and Kageyama says that Kidou is his best creation and Onigawara drags him off in a helicopter while Kidou is screaming "KAGEYAMA!!" Sakuma thanks Kidou for opening his eyes and promoses to play soccer with him again. Coach Hibiki tells Coach Hitomiko that she was wrong, that a coach is suppesed to protect the players. Coach Hibiki asks him what's motivating her and Hitomiko replies,"I have to win". But Hiroto was watching...The episode ends. In the english dub, while explaining to Raimon Kidou says Koutei Penguin No.1 is a forbidden technique. Hissatsu Used *Koutei Penguin No. 1 *Beast Fang (Debut) *Wyvern Blizzard (Debut) *God Hand *Koutei Penguin No. 2 Majin the Hand Proverb Mamoru Soccer doesn´t choose allies or enemies among those who love it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes